


kids say the darnedest things

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Series: tyrus drabbles (tumblr requests) [13]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, a soft fic!, and cyrus visits, and the kids ship them so HARD, but it's all good bc tyrus is adorbs, tj working with those kids at the gym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: tumblr prompt: 84. "Don't lie to me"





	kids say the darnedest things

**Author's Note:**

> a cute tj working at the gym fic, to mend your heart, if you just read my angst (and if you haven't you should, lol)
> 
> send me requests / stalk me on tumblr @you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus

“TJ, when’s your boyfriend coming back?” one of the little kids asked him, his face flushing a deep red.

“Yeah, we like him! Is he coming back soon?” a girl piped up, her braids swaying slightly at her intense excitement.

“W-well, kids, actually, Cyrus-”

“Is right here!” Cyrus chirped, coming through the door and being bombarded by a bunch of hugs. It took partnership from both him and TJ to pry all of the kids off, but eventually they did, and the duo sat on one of the benches as the kids tackled the obstacle course.

“Why’d you show up?” TJ asked after a while, rolling up his sleeves.

“Uh, I needed a place to do more somersaults?” Cyrus squeaked, smiling to try and convince TJ he wasn’t lying.

“Don’t lie to me,” TJ warned, a playful smile dancing on his lips.

“I-I actually came to ask if you were doing something tonight,” Cyrus admitted, TJ choking on air, getting weird looks from some of the kids.

“I’m fine, j-just go back to the obstacle course, okay?” he assured them, diverting their attention away from him and Cyrus.

“I, no, no I’m not doing anything, why?” TJ replied, pushing his hair back swiftly. Man, Cyrus loved when he did that.

“I was hoping that maybe, if you want to, no pressure if you can’t, if you wanted to, again no big deal if you–”

“Just say it,” TJ huffed impatiently, his tone powered more by stress than anger.

“Didyouwannagoonadatewithme?” Cyrus spat out, all the kids in the room immediately dropping their toys and focusing their eyes on TJ and Cyrus. Sixteen pairs of eyes were focused on the two boys, and TJ had never felt more exposed.

“I-I’d love to,” he breathed, lacing his hand with Cyrus’, earning a wild round of applause and cheers from the kids. Some of them even suggested going to the park for the date, others talked about outfits, and one girl talked about their plans to get married.

“Whoa, slow down, Abby. I think it’ll be a while before we think about that,” TJ giggled, ruffling her hair gently and sending her towards the ball pit.

“The park sounds like a nice idea,” Cyrus stated, glancing at TJ for affirmation. “What do you say?”

“Tonight. 6:30. You and me at the park. They’re showing a movie, Love, Simon, I think,” TJ mused.

“Oh my _gosh_ I love that movie! I cry every time,” Cyrus gushed, dramatically placing a hand over his chest.

“Easy there, Shakespeare, it’s not time for waterworks yet,” TJ chuckled, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, before diverting his attention to the kids.

Kids say the darnedest things.

**Author's Note:**

> i love those kids skdjfhsd and they would totally do that! what did you think? leave a comment, i'll reply to each one!
> 
> like, comment, and stay docious magocious!


End file.
